In this field, it is known that an acoustic drum kit is an ensemble of percussion instruments which, in a typical form, includes, or even consists of, a bass drum, a snare drum and a high hat, i.e., a pair of cymbals attached to a foot pedal. Such a drum kit is, due to the cumulative bulk of the instruments making it up, difficult to store and even more difficult to transport, with a significant transport cost when the drummer travels by plane and wishes to take his drum kit with him.
To overcome this issue, electronic drums kits exist, comprising flat pancake-shaped panels, commonly called “pads”, that more or less reproduce the feel of an acoustic drum kit, but without producing the volume thereof, the vibrations caused by striking these panels having to be amplified by ad hoc electronic devices. Once stored, these panels take up less space than the instruments making up an acoustic drum kit, such that the electronic drum kit is easier to transport. The price of such an electronic drum kit is high, however, and above all, electronic drum kits do not produce the same sound effects or the same sensations as playing an acoustic drum kit.